1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in potty chairs for use by small children and, more particularly to a collapsible potty chair having a bag which can be disposed of after use with the potty chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Potty chairs of various designs and size have been known in the past for use by small children. For the most part, conventional potty chairs have been of fixed construction and typically employ a reuseable container for receiving human wastes. While such conventional potty chairs are satisfactory in many situations. The potty chair provides clean, sanitary facilities for a toddler when away from home or during cross-country travel where toilet facilities are not available. A need has therefore continued to exist for a potty chair which can be suitably collapsed to a compact form and shape, yet the potty chair is provided with waste collection means which can be quickly and easily disposed of after each use of the potty chair. The present invention satisfies this need.
Prior U.S. Patent relating to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,840, and 3,628,197.